Finger-operable actuators are typically adapted to be incorporated in dispensing systems mounted on hand-held containers that are commonly used for fluent products. Some actuators are designed for use with a valve assembly and have a suitable discharge structure to produce a foam, mousse, or atomized spray. A dispensing system comprising such a valve assembly and cooperating actuator is typically used for dispensing household products, such as cleaning products, deodorizers, insecticide; and other fluent products, such as cosmetic products or other personal care products such as shaving cream or shaving foam, hair mousse, sun care products, etc., as well as other institutional and industrial products.
Dispensing systems comprising a valve assembly and cooperating actuator are typically mounted at the top of the container, such as a metal can containing the pressurized product. The container, the product and any propellant in the container, the valve assembly, and the actuator all together make up a dispensing package. The actuator typically includes a component that is connected to the valve assembly external of the container and that provides a dispensing flow path or passage from the valve assembly and through which the product can be dispensed to a target area.
For some of these types of fluent products, the dispensing systems may be provided with a mechanism to render the actuator inoperable when the actuator is locked in a particular position which must be released by the user. This insures that the product is not dispensed accidentally during shipping or storage when the actuator might be subjected to inadvertent impact. Some dispensing systems can include a hood, overcap, or other cover that prevents the actuator from being actuated unintentionally during shipping or storage until the hood is subsequently removed from the package by the user.
While conventional dispenser systems such as described above may work well for their intended purpose, there is always room for improvement.